The Curious Case of Barry Allen
by geeorgiaaaaaaa
Summary: Barry is at his trial, for *murdering* Clifford DeVoe, when someone comes flying in, injured and nearly dead. What will Barry do? Collab with @vrisita The Flash, Supergirl, and Glee crossover
1. Trial

Barry was on currently awaiting the trial, for the murder of Clifford DeVoe.

He was wrongfully convicted, like when his father was wrongfully imprisoned over the murder of his mother.

The trial had started, and someone was going over all the evidence that tied Barry to the scene. The knife used, had Barry's prints on it, the body was found in Barry's apartment.

Barry had also been found standing right next to the body when the police barged into his apartment.

Despite the fact that Barry said he didn't do it, the only way to prove he's innocent, is to reveal that he is, indeed, The Flash.

Of course, that's the last thing he wanted to do. But if that would prove his innocence, maybe he should do it.

Barry was called to the stand. He had a response to all of the questions that he was asked so far, exept for the current one: We have some evidence, associating you with The Flash. What is your connection with the Central City Vigilante?

There was no way he could answer that question, without giving his identity away. The only way Barry was going to reveal himself, is if it was the last resort.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as everyone turned around to the courtroom doors.

The entrance way was now destroyed, pieces of wood lay across the ground. People around the destruction, helped move some large objects, so others could leave.

Someone, quite fast, was sliding on their back, along the ground, through the walkway, ending up right infront of where Barry was sitting.

They looked terrible, head bleeding, a black eye, and a small wound in their chest area. That's when Barry saw who it was.

"Kara?" Barry said, looking scared, as she was supposed to be on Earth-38.

"Barry?" replied Kara, her voice feeble and frail, barely there.

Barry got out of the stand, and ran to her as fast as he could, purposely not using his speed infront of Captain Singh, the Judge, and the others who hadn't already run out. He was now at her side, as he tried to see what was wrong.

"Kryptonite," Kara whispered weakly, losing her breath, and falling unconcious. Barry started worrying, he knew that something could hurt Kara, could even kill her, but he didn't know exactly what it was, or how to find it in her body.

"CECILLE, CALL CISCO, AND GET HIM TO BRING CAITLIN, TELL THEM IT'S AN EMERGENCY," Barry said, raising his voice, so everyone who was currently in the courtroom, ran out the large door in panic.

Because Barry was still under arrest, The Judge and Captain Singh stayed behind, with Cecille standing to the side, on her phone.

Suddenly, a breach opened in the middle of the courtroom.

CAN THEY SAVE KARA?


	2. Life and Death

Emerging from the breach, were two figures. One that Barry recognised, the other, was an unfamailiar face. You would think that it would be Cisco and Caitlin, stepping out of the portal. Instead, it was Mon-El, who had a woman with him.

"KARA...," Mon-El said, with him, and this woman running to Kara's side.

"Mon-El?" Barry questioned.

"Hey Barry," he replied.

"Who is this?" Barry asked, looking at the woman by his side.

The woman stepped forward.

"This is Imra, my wife," Mon-El answered

"Hi," she spoke, "You're Barry Allen right?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"I knew your daughter Dawn."

"Daughter? Dawn?"

"Oops..." Imra said, realising that she had made a mistake, "Ignore what I just said."

"Okay guys, back to Kara," Mon-El said, staring at the two who were screwing up the timeline.

"She said something about kryptonite. I have no idea what that is. I thought she was invincible." Barry casually mentioned.

Mon-El and Imra looked at each other. Imra's expression on her face, suggested that she would answer the question.

"Kara isn't actually invincible. Kryptonite, are pieces of her home world, Krypton, and no matter how big or small the piece is, the longer it's near her, it can kill her."

"Oh, well I think there might be some in, or near her."

Captain Singh was still standing to the side, next to Cecille, amazed and confused. He was unsure who these people were, who this woman is, and how they know each other. All he could think of, was to just stand to the side and observe. If he got in the way, he could potentially kill that woman, and he didn't want that.

Suddenly, a breach opened. This time it actually was Cisco and Caitlin.

"Hey, whats the emergency?" Cisco said, stepping out of the breach

"OMG Kara. What happened?" Caitlin asked, running over to Kara, like all the others did, when they saw her lifeless body, just laying there.

"She just flew down the walkway, when I was on the stand," Barry responded.

"Hey, sorry we're late, we had an emergency of our own."

"Yeah, Cisco, tell me about it after we help Kara."

"Cisco?"

"Oh heeey Captain Singh."

"You're a meta?"

"Uhh... Yeah," Cisco replied, with the most awkward smile.

"I can't see any external injuries, exept this tiny one," Caitlin explained, pointing to a small wound on her chest.

It was barely visible, cause it had started healing over.

"I think there is something inside it, looks small, unsure what it is," she said, not sure how to save Kara, "Hey Cisco, can you breach me back to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Sure thing."

A giant hole opened, in the middle of the courtroom. Within seconds, Caitlin had stepped back through, with something in her hand.

Caitlin walked back over to Kara and held this device, over the wound. It showed a minescule shard of something, stuck, unable to be removed surgically, without the risk of killing her.

"Kryptonite," Mon-El said, looking at everyone, with only him, Imra and Barry realising how dangerous a little piece of kryptonite could be to Kara.

"Kryptonite?" Cisco and Caitlin asked, in unison.

"I'll explain later," Barry answered.

"How do we remove it?" Imra spoke up.

"Barry, you can remove it," said Caitlin, almost like she'd had something like this happen before.

"How?"

"You can phase your hand through Kara's chest, and remove the shard."

"How do you know it will work?" Barry questioned.

"Because Jay, sorry, Hunter, did it, when Patty shot Harry."

"Patty shot Harry? Why did I not know about this?"

"Because you were busy with Oliver and friends."

"Oh," he replied, "I should probably remove it now."

Barry phased his hand through Kara's chest, extracting the small shard of kryptonite.

"You have to get that far away from her," Mon-El said.

Barry used his speed, to get the krytonite away from Kara, so it wouldn't hurt her. He had totally forgotten that Captain Singh was in the room.

Singh was shocked to see that Barry was a meta-human, with speed. Maybe this would explain why he always left work abruptly. Maybe he was The Flash. He shut the idea of Barry being The Flash down almost immediately.

Barry had just returned, as Kara's wound started to heal...

Will she wake up?


	3. Return To Earth-38

Cisco and Caitlin took Kara back to S.T.A.R. Labs, while Barry remained in the court room, after realising that Captain Singh saw him using his meta-human abilities.

"Allen, h-how did you do that?" Captain Singh asked.

Barry looked at Joe and Cecille before answering his question

"I am the Flash, Captain. I know I should have told you sooner, but there were hard circumstances," Barry told him, unsure of his reaction.

"Did you two know about this?" Captain Singh asked Joe and Cecille.

"Actually we did. I've known ever since the first meta-human attack. While Cecille found out earlier this year," Joe answered and looked at Barry.

The whole room was tense now. Captain Singh couldn't believe what he saw. He was curious to know why Barry was there that night, beside Clifford DeVoe's dead body, and how he got involved.

"Allen, you have saved a lot of lives, you saved us from evil meta-humans. Why did you kill DeVoe?" Singh asked.

"As I have told you all before. I am an innocent man. I have never killed anyone in my whole life. Even when I had a chance, I didn't. Why won't you guys believe me?" Barry told Captain Singh.

"But we found your fingerprints on the knife, Allen," Singh told him

"That was not mine. Someone framed me," Barry said

"Bear if you knew that they were not yours, why didn't you run?" Joe asked Barry, with a puzzled look.

"I-i just saw mine and Iris's photo frame and…. And I froze… I just told myself not to run," Barry answered

Cecille's phone started buzzing. On the screen, showed Cisco's face.

"Hey… Cecille, can you tell Barry that we need him, cause Kara just woke up. She is actually snoozing right now," Cisco said

"Okay. I'll tell him." Cecille hung up.

"Barry, Kara woke up. Cisco said that he needs you," Cecille told Barry.

Barry looks at Captain Singh for permission.

"Who's Kara?" Singh asked

"She's my friend from another earth. I have to save her…. Please!" Barry pleaded.

"Another earth?!" Singh shouted

"Singh, when is our next trial date?" Joe asked.

"16th of January," Singh replied.

"Captain, before my next trial I'll be here. For now I need to save my friend…" Barry told him.

"OK Allen but you better be here or else I'm gonna kick you. And I'll handle things here while your gone," Singh said.

Barry sped to S.T.A.R. Labs, as fast as he could.

"Cisco, what happened? I had to tell Captain Singh that I'm the Flash."

"OK… That doesn't matter now. Kara just woke up. She remembers being beaten up and falling from the top of a building," Cisco told Barry.

"Where's Mon-El and what's her name again?"

"Imra... They're in the room where we have put Kara. Caitlin's there, checking her heart rate, and treating the wounds," Cisco told him.

They jogged up to the room where Kara was.

"How is she?" Barry asked.

"Better than before. Although the Girl of Steel broke some bones. I wonder who can match her abilities?" Caitlin asked.

"That would be Reign," Mon-El said, walking in from behind.

"Who's Reign?" Cisco questioned.

"Reign is one of the worldkillers, who, coincidentally is from Krypton," Imra explained.

"Why do the crazy ones always name themselves?" Cisco asked.

"Wait Kara's from Krypton… You mean she's not the only one who escaped?" Barry asked.

"No, there's more that have escaped, that we didn't know about. So we established the LEGION to protect the earth from these so-called worldkillers," Mon-El told them

"And we were inspired by Kara," Imra added.

"That explains how you mentioned Barry's future daughter," Cisco said.

"Well, technically yes…" Imra confirmed.

Suddenly Kara jumped out of bed.

"Where am I?…. Barry?" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara you're OK now. We are here to help you. Tell us what happened?" Barry asked, gently.

"I was fighting my arse off with Reign, she just kept on punching me, and throwing things at me, until I bled. The last thing that I remember was her throwing me off a building, and a breach opened. Maybe that is why I am here, on this earth," Kara explained.

Barry seemed to understand what she had faced. He once also faced a creature called Zoom, who had bruised him in the same way.

"I am just so weak, and so afraid. How can I fight her alone, Barry. I-i just can't. Not anymore. She's stronger than me. I don't know what to do," Kara exclaimed.

"Kara don't say that. I also faced someone who was faster, and smarter than me. But my friends never gave up on me. So I won't give up on you," Barry told her.

"Cisco open a breach to Kara's earth. We're going to Earth-38." Barry ordered.

The room was silent. A gust of wind rattled the windows. Kara was gone, a mysterious creature had flown in and grabbed her.


	4. The Lost Connection - Part 1

Barry jumped into the breach that the mysterious creature had left behind, before it disappeared.

Barry woke up in a strange place. It was was the boys washroom. He was probably in a school.

He noticed that his clothes were on fire, probably 'cause he'd travelled quite far from Earth-1.

Barry picked up some random clothes sitting to the side, put them on, and walked outside.

It was a huge school with teenagers filling the corridors.

Suddenly Barry's ears met a melodious voice, which sounded quite similar to Kara's.

Barry followed the sound that he could hear in the distance, until he reached a stage, where he saw someone. Someone that seemed to be Kara's doppelgänger. Music Meister's doppelgänger was also there.

Kara's doppelgänger had brownish hair, while Music Meister's doppelgänger looked the same as the one he had met.

At this stage, Barry was curious to know how, and why, would that mysterious creature bring him here?

 ** _Back to Kara, and the mysterious creature_**

Kara woke up in a strange place. Which was quite comfy, and looked like a hotel room. She only remembers talking to Barry, before someone, or something, took her away.

She got up, and proceeded to walk to the door, when a manly voice got her attention.

"Ah... Morning sunshine! Hope you're feeling as good as you were, the last time we met," the mysterious voice said.

Kara couldn't see his face, but she immediately recognised his voice. "Mxyzptlk?!"

"Yes... blossom," Mxyzptlk answered.

Kara notices that her wound, on her forehead disappeared.

"Did you heal me?"

"Yes sugar... I did. Sorry if that hurt, I did it while you were blissfully sleeping," Mxyzptlk replied.

''You did that because you still love me, right?" Kara asked, as she folded her arms.

Stepping out of the dark, Mxyzptlk stated, "No Kara Zor-El. I actually have found myself a girl, who loves me in return, as much as I love her."

Mxyzptlk chuckles, "Sorry to disappoint you. Heard that fool married someone else."

"Yes he did," Kara replied, "Which I don't even care about anymore. Probably because I just had my butt kicked, by this evil alien, who calls herself Reign."

"Well Regin will be defeated. By no one, other than you, Kara Zor-El," Mxyzptlk encourages her.

"By the way, why did you save me? You don't like me so why, Mxy?" Kara curiously asked.

"Well it because your cousin didn't tell you everything about Krypton. He left out something, that will change your life forever," Mxyzptlk replied.

"What could Clark hide from me? Tell me Mxy... Please!" Kara begs, as she sat on the edge of the bed, that was in the corner of the room.

"When the time is right, you'll know," Mxyzptlk said.

 ** _Back to Barry_**

After the performance had finished, Barry walked as fast as he could, to Kara and Music Meister's doppelgängers.

"Hey Kara... Is this another one of your musicals?" Barry asked them, confused.

"What!?" the brownish haired girl, and her friend exclaimed.

"Dude what are you talking about? Also, since when do you think Marley changed her name?" the strange haired guy replied.

"Uhh??" Barry said, still confused.

"I'm Marley Rose," she replied

"You are who now?" Barry said, more confused than ever.

He has travelled to many earths before, but this one was quite unique, in its own ways. For example, everyone's names on all earths were the same, but apparently not on this earth. It only made Barry more curious then before.

"Oh and I'm Blaine. If you forgot that too."

"Look, I'm sorry for this confusion. I don't know how I got here and-." Barry words are cut off by a young Latino woman.

"Look who finally learned to talk nicely. What happened? Did the Warblers kick you out?" the girl asked.

"I know you. I saw you in my dreams... You're... You're Santana... We sang in my dream, and we wore the same clothes, I think," Barry blurted out, while trying to remember his dream, he had about a year ago.

"Ouch... someone is finally having dreams."

The boy who's voice sounded more like a girl's spoke. The boy who stood beside Blaine.

"Well isn't this a miracle," Santana said.

"Funny, it's about a girl." The boy beside Blaine spoke.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"What? You don't know me? Oh sorry, looks like Charming boy here forgot my name. My name's Kurt.

K.U.R.T." Kurt replied, repeating his name, in Barry's face, so he could understand.

"What's up with you Sebastian?" Santana asked.

"Sebastian? Me..."

Barry had heard this name before, in his dream.

"My name is Sebastian, you're Marley, you're Blaine, you're Kurt, and you are Santana."

"Sebastian, have you being struck by lighting somehow?" Marley asked.

"Yes... I mean no. Nope... I have not," Barry hesitated.

"I need a coffee," Blaine said, walking out of the auditorium.

"Right behind you," Kurt added.

"It's been a while since we did a duet. Would you care you join me?" Santana asked, as Barry remembered that this had already happened in his dreams.

He replied, "Yes! I demand satisfaction in warbler tradition."

"Shall we?" Santana said, as they proceeded to the stage.

Two cellists started playing music. A familiar beat, and rythmn, lit up the room.

 **_S_ _MOOTH CRIMINAL_**

(end of song)

[Barry]

You've been hit by

[Santana and Barry]

You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

 ** _Back to Kara and Mxy_ _zptlk_**

Kara and Mxy cracked jokes, and Kara told old tales of Krypton.

"So... who's the girl who stole the 5th dimension magician's heart?" Kara asked, playfully.

"Well, you'll be surprised to see who I have chosen to be my mate," Mxyzptlk replied.

"Tell me everything about her," Kara responded.

"Where do I start? Her hair is brownish in color. Her eyes are like yours. Her nose.", Mxyzptlk said, touching Kara's nose, "Also like yours. Her features of her face are identical to yours, Kara Zor-El."

"She's like you. Kind, humble, loving, caring, and she sings too," Mxyzptlk said.

"She seems very nice and sweet, Mxyzptlk. I'm happy for you." Kara told him, with no happiness in her voice.

"Now buttercup, don't be all blue. I'm sure you'll find your true love one day," Mxyzptlk said, as Kara smiles back to Mxyzptlk.

"So Mxyzptlk, does she know that you're a 5th dimension magician?" Kara asked.

"Well, I haven't told her yet, but I will, in the near future." Mxyzptlk replied.

"So, she didn't mind your name?" Kara asked, curiously.

"I have changed my name to Max. Max Thomas Wood. Which sounds like a CW actor's name."

"Yes it does." Kara replies, laughing.

"What shall you wear today? I know you don't wanna wear that, when you go out to meet my girlfriend," Mxyzptlk said, as he magically changes Kara's clothes, into a black pair of jeans, a dark blue long sleeve top, and a light brown jacket with a hood.

"Wow! You have a quite a good taste in fashion, Mxy," Kara commented.

"Well this is what happens when you have an official girlfriend," Mxyzptlk answered playfully.

Both laughed.

"C'mon. I'll call her to come in a café to meet you," Mxyzptlk said.

 ** _Back to Barry_**

"That was a nice performance, Sebastian," Marley commented.

"Thank you Ka-Marley," Barry replied.

"Cello guys, gotta go for cheerleading practice," Santana told them, as she left the room.

Barry and Marley were alone now. Barry felt like he had to tell Marley about himself, and solve this confusion between them.

"Marley, I'm not Sebastian. My name is Barry Allen. I'm from Earth-1.

"Don't fool me, Sebastian. You are wearing your Warbler uniform, and you're telling me that your name is Barry Allen? I know that I easily fall for these kind of tricks. Please don't Sebastian," Marley told him.

"It's true Marley. Why else I would not know you alls names. These clothes, I got them in the boys washroom. Look, I'm telling you this, because my friend, who looks like you, has been kidnapped by a mysterious creature. Please believe me Marley," Barry said, trying to make her believe.

"What... looks like me? You can't be serious," Marley asked.

Barry couldn't handle himself, "Here look at her. Doesn't she look like you?"

Barry took out his phone, and showed her Kara's picture. Marley was surprised. She couldn't believe her eyes... She was almost speechless.

"How... how is this possible? she asked.

"She's your doppelgänger," Barry replied.

"Do you know where is she now?" Marley asked again.

"No... That's why I need your help," Barry said.

Suddenly, Marley's phone rang. It was Max (Mxyzptlk).

"Hey," Marley greeted.

"Hello my cutie pie. How's everything at glee club?" Max asked.

"It's not going well."

"What happened sugar?" Max asked.

"Well, I have a...a doppelgänger. You know Sebastian right? His doppelgänger is here, and he told me this." Marley replied.

"Wait... Sebastian's doppelgänger? Blossom, can you bring him to the café in a hour or so? I also need you to meet someone." Max said.

"Alright I will. Bye Max."

"See you gorgeous."

An hour or so later

Marley and Barry got to the café. When they stepped inside. Marley saw her doppelgänger with Max.

Barry was shocked that the mysterious creature, was actually a human, and Kara was safe and sound.

"Barry, isn't this the girl, who you showed me a picture of, a few hours ago?" Marley asked Barry.

"Yes," Barry answered.

"Kara where were you? Who's this?" Barry asked Kara.

"Is she my doppelgänger, Max?" Kara asked Mxyzptlk, mindful that her doppelgänger didn't know who he was.

"Barry, this is Max. He's an old friend of mine," Kara told him.

"Hi I'm Kara," Kara said, introducing herself to Marley.

"This is weird meeting your doppelgänger. Hi I'm Marley," she responded.

"Max told me a lot about you," Kara told her

"He did?"

"Yes. He really loves you."

"Why thank you."

"Barry, how did you end up here?" Kara asked.

"Well... I jumped into the breach which Max here opened, and arrived inside of the boys washroom. Later on, I met Marley, who was singing with Music Meister's doppelganger. After that, I had a duet with a girl, named Santana, who appeared in one of my dreams previously," Barry replied.

"So wait... you two are a couple?" Marley asked.

"Hell nooo... Just friends. Superfriends," Barry and Kara both answered.

"Max, why did you bring her here?" Marley asked Max.

"Because it is time to answer all your questions, love," Max replied.

"You mean, about the dreams that I've been having?" Marley asked?

"Yes. About your dreams, and also about who your real family is, Marley." Max told her

Will she finally know what happened to her real family. Does she have a connection with Kara? Who knows...

Written by @Vrisita


	5. The Lost Connection - Part 2

"Okay, tell me Max," Marley said.

"Where do I start?"

"From the beginning," Kara replied, nudging Mxy.

Barry, Kara and Marley, were looking into Mxyzptlk's eyes, ready to listen to any new information given.

"So you're from Earth-38."

"Correct," Kara said, gesturing to Mxy to carry on.

"Sugar, you live here, on what is called, Earth-9."

"Uhh, what do you mean Earth-38 and Earth-9? But I guess, correct."

"Marley, I'll explain the different earths thing later," Barry replied, interrupting Mxyzptlk.

"Before I continue, sweetie, I have to tell you something about myself," Max told Marley.

Marley looked at Max with a confused face.

"Hey 'Max', can you please stop calling her silly names. Her name is Marley, I consider you start using it, " Kara expressed, giving Mxy an evil glare.

"Okay, Marley," Max said, with an emphasis on her name, "My name isn't actually Max Thomas Wood. My name is Mxyzptlk. Most people call me Mxy, mostly because they are too dumb to be able to pronounce my name correctly. I am from the 5th dimension, and I am deeply in love with you, beautiful," he said, looking at Marley.

"Woah, that was a lot to take in. Why did you never tell me this? We had a no secrets rule. This is the biggest secret, and you don't even bother to tell me," she said, raising her voice.

"Sweetie."

"Max, or whatever your name is, I just need a minute to process," she replied, walking away to a nearby table.

"Kara, there is something you need to know."

"Yes Mxy?"

"You weren't an only child."

"Yeah, I know, I've got Alex."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh."

Barry just sat there, listening to the conversation, not saying much. It was like he was unaware of anything else happening around him.

"I mean, you have a biological sibling."

"Impossible Mxy, I would remember if I had a sibling."

"You don't get what I'm saying. I'm tryna tell you that Marley is your sister."

Kara's eyes opened wider than they already were.

"To be exact, she isn't just your sister, she's your twin."

Kara was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Neither did Barry.

A few minutes passed, and Marley returned to their table.

"Hey sorry about leaving. I just needed a minute alone."

"That's okay honey," he responded.

"Is Kara okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, I just told her something."

"Do I know about this something?"

"You don't, well, not yet. I was going to tell you, but you needed space. I'll tell you when Kara is ready for me to."

"Huh? I heard my name... Mxy?" Kara said, looking up, confused.

"Okay, beautiful, sit down. I'm gonna tell you something, and you probably won't believe me. But I'm Mxy. I know everything."

"I'm ready," Marley said, pulling out a chair, and sitting down.

"Honestly, I don't think you are," Barry said, butting in, like usual.

"Here goes... Sweetie, Kara is your sister, your twin sister. Also, you are an alien."

"Alien? Aliens don't exist."

"Well here I am, sitting next to you."

"It's true," Kara said, breaking her silence.

"Whaaaat? How?"

"Marley, you are from a planet called Krypton," Kara stated, "It's gone now, but it once was a beautiful place. Because of our Sun that Krypton was orbiting, I was able to gain powers, once my pod landed on Earth. Unfortunately, I don't have my powers on this earth, the air is a little too polluted, and not enough sun, to recharge my powers.

Flashback*

Kara and Marley could be heard laughing from a few rooms away. They were playing hide and seek. Which was pretty hard, considering there were barely any places to hide.

Marley tackled Kara, and they both fell to the ground, in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Kara, Marley, stop playing games. It's time for sleep," Alura said, walking in, sending the two young children to bed.

"But Moooom,"

"No buts Kara! Bed, now!"

"Fine," Kara growled, as she stomped out of the room.

"Do you think that they'll actually go to bed?" Zor-El asked, knowing that the twins would probably be up for a while.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Alura replied.

"Hey Marles?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"Do you think Aunt Astra will come back?"

"Maybe, I hope so.

"Mommy said she wouldn't," Kara said, tears starting to explode down her face.

Alura and Zor-El walked into, the now quiet room.

"Bedtime," said Alura, tucking the twins into bed.

"Okay. Mommy, Daddy, can you read us a bedtime story?"

"Which one Marles?" Zor-El responded.

"Any of them."

"I want the one about twin sisters, saving the world."

"Alright Kara. Supertwins, coming up," Alura said, picking the book off the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Once upon a time," she read, "There were two little girls..."

About ten minutes later, both girls were fast asleep.

Marley looked up from the table.

"Hey Marley, you okay? You passed out a moment ago," Kara asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream though."

"What was it?" Barry asked, curious.

Well, I think Kara and I were on Krypton. We were quite young. It was our parents, I think named Zor-El and Alura. It was night time, and they read us a bedtime story. I'm pretty sure it was called Supertwins.

"Supertwins? That exact name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had a book placed in my pod, when I escaped Krypton. It was called Supertwins."

"I'd love to learn more about Krypton," Marley mentioned.

"Maybe if you come back with me, to Earth-38, I can tell you what I remember. Plus, with the Fortress of Solitude, and my cousin, Kal-El, you can learn about our family.

"What about my friends? My family? I can't just leave them behind."

"I have to go back to my friends and family too. I have a sister. Non-biological of course. Her name is Alex, she's probably very worried right now."

"Maybe I'll come with you. I'd just have to say goodbye to ever--"

Marley fell forward, passed out, maybe she was having memory flashes.

Flashback*

"Kara, Marley, meet your new cousin, Kal-El."

"Wow, he's beautiful, Aunt Lara," Kara said, staring at Kal.

"Can I hold him?" Marley asked.

"Sure, just don't drop him."

Kara and Marley walked away, Kal gigging, as Marley tickled him. He was the most gorgeous baby, and the sweetest.

"Kal-El, you are going to be our best friend, forever," Kara said, watching him giggle, and smile.

Marley lifts her head up. This time, there is a small bump on her head, most likely from when she passed out.

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes, Marley it did. I should be concerned," Barry said, "Mxy, can you heal Marley."

"Sure. Sugar, this might hurt a little."

"I'm ready."

"Huh, thats awfully strange. My powers aren't working," he said.

"Maybe it's because you've been exposed to this air for so long," Kara said, pointing at the sky outside, a little darker, than on the 'Bright and Sunny, Earth-38'.

"I have never really stayed that long on this earth before," Mxy replied.

"So Marley, what did you dream about this time?"

"First of all Barry, I don't think they are dreams. I'm pretty sure they are memory flashes. Secondly, I had a memory of when Kara and I first met our cousin, Kal-El. Aunt Lara was there, Uncle Jor-El was there. But, Aunt Astra wasn't there."

"Maybe they are memory flashes. I honestly don't remember first meeting Kal," Kara responded.

They talked for a while longer. Marley had another memory flash, this time, it was from right before her and Kara got into the pods.

All of a sudden, a guy walks in the front door. A guy that looked awfully familiar to another person in the café.

Barry's doppelgänger, Sebastian, had recently gone on a holidy, to visit family in Paris. He wasn't due home for another few days.

Mxy used to be a Warbler. So Sebastian and Mxy were brothers.

Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?

"Hey Sebastian," Mxy said, calling him over to their table.

"Hey Max."

"There is someone I'd like to introduce you to," he said, "Sebastian, this is Barry Allen. Barry, this is Sebastian Smythe, your doppelgänger.

"Marley," Sebastian said, in a snarky tone.

"Sebastian."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kara said, interrupting, "Why so snarky 'Sebastian'?

"Our glee clubs are rivals, we don't like each other," Marley responded.

"You're in a glee club?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm Kara, Marley's twin sister."

"You look a lot older though."

"That's probably because I am, 10 years, to be exact."

"How is that possible?"

"No idea."

"I have to go, I'm meeting someone,"

"Bye Sebastian," Max said, expecting a reply.

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian said, as he and Kurt walked in.

"Seriously Blaine, you brought him?" Sebasian remarked.

"Long time no see, meerkat," Kurt said.

"What happened with you earlier?" Blaine asked.

"Earlier, I was on a plane, from Paris. I just got back," Sebastian replied.

You could tell Sebastian was a little jet lagged, he was being a little soft.

"How does that work? We were talking to you earlier, you were in the auditorium? Does that ring a bell?" Blaine asked, confused.

"When I said I only got back, I mean, my plane only landed an hour ago. Wait... I think I know what you mean. You met Barry, my dop-,"

A latina woman walked in the door, softly pushing everyone in her way. Finally reaching Barry's table.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little 'innocent' fievel. What happened now, did you become besties with your friend Marley here? Forget about the rest of your stupid life? Finally change that disney haircut of yours? Got a worse sense of style? Oh, hey Max."

"Dop-pelgänger," Sebastian finished saying, when Santana walked into the room.

Everyone, was staring at her, including Blaine, and Kurt.

"Sha-Queera," Sebastian said, bluntly, walking over to face her.

"Wha-?" Santana replied, looking back and forth, from both Barry and Sebastian.

"I see you've met my doppelgänger Barry."

Barry gave her a small smile, and a wave, "Hi."

A few minutes had passed, Barry ended up explaining to Santana, Blaine, and Kurt, what exactly a doppelgänger was, with them assuming that Kara was Marley's doppelgänger.

"Wait, so Kara, you're Marley's doppelgänger?" Kurt asked.

"I'm actually her sister, twin sister to be exact."

You look so much older though."

"I am, but it's complicated."

"Wait what? You have a sister Marley Why did you never tell us about her?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe, because I only found out today," she replied.

All of a sudden Barry's hand started to phase through the table. Everyone just stared at his hand, weirdly.

He leaned over to Kara, and whispered in her ear, "Uhh... Kara, I didn't do that, I can't stop my hand from vibrating."

A large breach opened outside the small café, it was identical to the one that Barry had travelled through, mid last year.

A woman, resembling the appearance of his mother, stepped out.

"Not again," Barry mumbled.

"Again? What happened last time?" Kara asked.

"That is the speed force. So, there always needs to be a speedster in the speed force to keep it stable. Somehow the team tricked the speed force into thinking there is one in there. But there isn't. I was stuck in the speed force for six months, until they got me out," he replied, shivering at the thought.

Everyone ran outside.

"My little boy, we know you have left. But you need to come back, or terrible things will happen," Barry's lookalike mother, said.

"Uhh... Who would that be?" Kara and Marley asked, at the same time.

"That would be the speed force, taking the appearance of my mother," Barry replied.

"Speed force?" most people gathered around them, said.

"I'll explain later," he said, "Look, guys, I have to go. Last time the speed force was unstable, a lot of damage was caused to Central City. I can't let that happen here."

"But Barry?" Kara cried out.

"Kara, somehow, get Cisco, he can get me out, but I have no choice, bye Kara," he said, liquid starting to seep from his tear ducts, walkin into the breach.

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked everyone.

Everyone who had stayed, Marley, Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt, and Santana, and even Mxy, were all speechless.

 ** _2 hours later_** *

Everyone had gone to Marley's house, after Barry had left. Millie Rose, Marley's adoptive mom, was making everyone snacks. Marley was also introducing Mxy, to her, as he was Marley's boyfriend.

Luckily, Kara was sitting outside, sad that Barry would do that, so Millie didn't have to ask any questions about why her and Marley look so alike. Kara understood why Barry had done what he had. National City was once a dangerous, destroyed place. Just thinking of the memory, made Kara shiver.

After a while, everyone came outside to comfort Kara. But they were greeted by a massive gust of wind.

They all saw a flash of red, running past them, and for a second, Kara got all happy and excited, thinking it was Barry that was returning.

Unfortunately, it was not.

A speedster, wearing a red suit, near identical to Jesse's suit, stopped, right infront of Kara, carrying two people.

"Iris?" Kara asked, as the speedster removed their mask.

"My name is Patty, Patty Spivot."

"Sorry, you just look identical to a girl I know," she said, "You must be her doppelgänger," she mumbled, quietly.

The other two people, took off their masks too.

"Winn," Kara said, hugging him.

"James," she said, also hugging him, this time, a little harder.

"Ugh, gross, no, I'm not Winn. I'm James, he's Winn," the lookalike version of Winn said.

"Yeah, I would never want to be James, he is so gross and disgusting," the doppelgänger of James said.

"Weird," Kara replied.

"I sensed someone with the speed force was around here recently, but for some reason, I can't sense them anymore."

Everyone left to go back inside, leaving Kara on her own, talking to the new guests.

"That would be my friend, Barry, he was here a few hours ago, but something called the speed force, came and made him leave."

"That isn't a good thing. The only way to get a speedster out of the speed force, is for another one to go in," Patty said, glaring at James and Winn.

"I can only help breach you in, Patty, I don't want you to get stuck in there, it would be hell for you, and you shouldn't, I won't allow it," James said, leaning over, and kissing Patty on the lips.

"Breach?"

"Yeah."

"Can you breach me to another earth?"

"Unfortunately, my powers haven't developed that far yet. But I can breach you into the speed force."

"Oh. What are your powers Ja- I mean Winn?

"I don't have powers, I fight hand to hand combat, plus, I'm the tech expert here."

"Winn, are you able to make me something?" Kara asked.

"Sure, what do you need me to make?"

"A sun grenade."

"I think I can make that. Patty, can you speed me back to base?"

"Sure."

Patty returned a few seconds later, "Winn told me, to tell you, that it'll be ready in about 30 minutes," she said, puffed.

"Great," Kara replied, "That gives us time to come up with a plan to save my friend."

"Wait, you want us to help? Okay, we'll do it, only because we have nothing else to do right now."

Kara smiled, "How are we gonna do this?" Kara was still confused about how Iris, and Winn's doppelgänger's were standing right infront of her.

"We'll save your friend, by having me swap places."

"Patty, you can't do that. I won't let you," James said, angrily, and scaredly, glaring at Patty.

"You can breach me in," Patty told James, "It will only be temporary right?" Patty asked Kara.

"Yeah, once we get my friend back, we can go back to his earth, where there is this amazing guy, who can get you out of the speed force."

"Alright, plan settled. Let's go get your friend back, Kara," she said.

 ** _30 minutes later_** *

Winn had returned, with the item Kara requested, and Kara had gone over the plan, with the rest of the group. No one apart from Kara, Patty, and James were needed, but Marley, Mxy, and Winn came along anyways. Everyone else stayed at Marley's house, enjoying the deliciousness of her mom's cooking.

"We should probably go, we need to do this as quick as possible, my sister is probably worried sick," Kara said.

"James, breach me in," Patty said, getting ready to save Kara's friend.

"Will do," he replied.

 ** _In the speed force_** *

Patty chose to wear casual clothes, instead of her suit. She walked down the stairs of a strange place. It looked like a really old house.

There he was, standing there, hunched over a body, in the middle of what looks to be the living room. Crying his eyes out, over a lifeless body, resembles his facial features.

She knocked on the wall, softly, to try get his attention.

"Iris?" Barry asked, wiping tears from his bloodshot eyes.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" she quietly muttered, under her breath, "Uhh.. no, my name is Patty, Patty Spivot."

Barry looked at her, confused, "Oh, you must be Iris' doppelgänger from this earth. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you. If I don't mind asking, who is Iris? Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"She would be my wife, you look exactly like her. You must be her doppelgänger. Your name is very ironic though."

"How so?"

"You are the doppelgänger of my wife, and have the name of my ex-girlfriend."

"Wow," Patty replied, stepping back to think.

"So, how are you going to save me?" Barry asked, stepping away from his mothers lifeless body.

"I am going to take your place."

"Are you a speedster, and how are you going to get out?" he asked, confused.

"Yes I am a speedster. You need to get out, go back to your earth, your friends and family need you, Kara needs you. Plus, apparently your friend Cisco, can get me out."

"That he can."

"You should probably go, before the breach closes?"

"Breach?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks Patty," Barry said, finding it weird to say.

Barry ran through the breach, finding his way back to Lima, Ohio.

"Barry," Kara said, running up to him, so fast, like she was using her powers, "So glad you're okay, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Kara," he replied, a large smile forming on his face.

Kara squeezed him so hard, Barry couldn't breathe.

"Kara, please let go," Barry struggled to say.

"Sorry, I just got excited," she replied.

"You always get excited Kara. There is never a moment, when you aren't trying to be postitive."

"Barry," Kara said, smiling, and blushing.

"Kara, how are we going to get to Earth-1?"

"By using our speed, to open a breach."

"How would we do that? You don't have your powers."

"A friend made this for me," she said, holding up the sun grenade.

"What is that?"

"That Barry, is a sun grenade," James said, stepping forward.

"Winn?"

"James. That is Winn," Winn's doppelgänger replied.

"Weird," Barry said.

"Barry, the sun grenade will fill up the solar radiation in my cells, giving me back my powers."

"Cool," Marley said, getting excited.

"Marley, I need to talk to you, quickly."

"Yes Kara?" she asked, being pulled away by Kara, to somewhere quiet.

"If I use this, you might get your powers. If you do, it will feel different. Your ears will start to ring, with sounds from all over the city. You wi-"

"It's okay Kara," Marley replied, cutting off Kara mid-sentence, "I'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be able to teach me how to control it."

"Okay..." Kara said, her, and Marley walking back over to the small group of people, "Everyone stand back. This is gonna be bright."

Kara threw the sun grenade, covering her, and Marley, in sunlight. Kara started to hover, but Marley, she fell to the ground, clutching her ears.

"Blossom!" Mxy exclaimed, running over to her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Marley, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Y-yeah, I think I got it under control. Woah, I can hear like everything."

"Marley, are you coming with us?"

"Kara, I need to say goodbye to my friends, they also told me that they had a surprise for me."

"Good thing that a sun grenade will keep the solar radiation in my cells, charged, so I won't need another one.

 ** _10 minutes later, at William McKinley High School*_**

James and Winn had said their goodbyes, and Barry promised they would get Patty back as soon as they could.

"So what do you think this surprise is?" Barry and Kara asked Marley, along their walk to her school.

"Probably the thing they do best," she replied, walking into the auditorium.

Suddenly all the lights went off, and a spotlight hit the stage. Kara, Barry, and Marley took their seats, in the middle of the large auditorium.

Kitty stepped forward, and started singing Marley's song. The song she wrote. The song that she had sung with Blaine, Sam, and Unique.

You Have More Friends Than You Know*

Kitty sung all of Marley's parts, and Blaine, Sam, and Unique sang their parts.

Santana, and Sebastian, even though they didn't know Marley well, sang the song, she had sung with Blaine, which was one of her favourites.

All or Nothing*

Marley couldn't stop blushing. She was sad, that she would leave this behind, but now she would have a sister, and learn about her family.

A shadow peered around the corner, at the back of the auditorium, staring at the back of Barry's head, and not moving their eyes.

Out of nowhere a breach opened, out came Cisco, and Alex. Kara heard the breach open, and saw everyone staring at the two figures emerging from the portal.

"Kara!"

"Alex!" she replied, running over to her, and giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Kara, what exactly is going on here?"

"Come take a seat, and see for yourself."

Barry looked over at Cisco, "Hey Cisco."

"Barry, what happened? I vibed you, and you were stuck in the speed force."

"That is all in the past, come watch this."

"Alex, this is Marley. Marley, this is Alex."

"Hi," they both said, in unison.

Kara saw someone familiar on stage. It was the doppelgänger of Adam, Ms Grant's son.

Jake and Ryder called Marley up on the stage, to sing one last song.

Outcast*

After everyone had said goodbye, Kara, Marley, Barry, Alex, Mxy, and Cisco, travelled through a breach, to Earth-1. What they didn't know is that the shadow somehow snuck in, right before the breach closed.

No one saw it, no one even knew it was there, it was someone they knew, but they wouldn't know it yet.


	6. Twist at Faith

The shadow peered around the corner, glaring it's eyes into the back of Barry's head.

Hiding in the darkness, after going through the breach, a second before it closed, only to end up at S.T.A.R. Labs. Fortunately the group of people, had moved from where the breach had sat, so the shadow was hidden, perfectly.

Barry had a strange feeling that someone else was occupying the area, someone unknown. He looked around and saw nothing, so he brushed it off, as his imagination.

"So Kara, would you like to properly introduce me, to your lookalike," Alex said, looking Marley in the eyes.

"Doppelgänger," Cisco corrected.

"This is Marley," Kara spoke, "She is from Krypton. Believe it or not, she is from our earth, Alex."

"Wow," she replied.

"Also, she's my twin sister," Kara muttered, quietly, and fast, but loud enough, that Alex heard every word.

Alex's mouth was wide open. It's like she didn't know how to react. Should she be happy that Kara has a sibling, from her real family, or should she be upset, cause Kara will spend less time with her, and more with Marley.

"Alex, you might want to close your mouth, before any bugs fly in," Kara noted.

The shadow silently laughed, somehow, too quiet, for Kara to hear. Not even their heartbeat could be heard.

"Right," she replied, "Wait, aren't you a lot younger than Kara?"

Before anyone could get any words in, Cisco said, "Barry, we should go, leave them to talk. Call us, if you need us for anything."

"Yeah, we should go," Barry commented, turning around, and walking out the door.

"Like I was saying, aren't you a lot younger than Kara?"

"I am. I'm ten years younger than Kara. I don't know how. Max-Mxy, do you know how?"

"Mxy? How long have you been here for?" Alex asked, her brain exploding.

"Goodbye," he replied, disappearing into thin air, before Alex's question could be answered.

Kara started to wobble, and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump, slightly cracking the ground beneath them.

*Flashback*

"Your pods co-ordinates, are interlocked with Kal-El's. You will follow him to Earth," Zor-El said.

"We're not afraid father," Marley and Kara said, at the same time.

"The trip is long, but you'll both sleep most of the way, and we'll be with you, in your dreams. You'll both journey to Earth, to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. Because of the Earth's yellow Sun, both of you will have great powers on this planet. You'll be able to do extraordinary things," Alura said, leaning down, to explain to the young twins.

"I won't fail Kal-El," Kara said.

"And, I won't fail you," Marley mentioned.

"I love you Kara. I love you Marley. You must go. Now."

Marley ran back, and hugged her father, while Kara hugged her mother, goodbye.

"Go," Alura said, tears streaming down her face.

Kara and Marley were both in seperate pods. Marley's left first.

Kara had just left, when Krypton exploded. A piece of rubble, flew into the distance, just close enough, to see that it hit Marley's pod.

"MARLEY!" Kara screamed, hitting the glass blocking her, from getting out.

She wittnessed Marley, getting knocked into a wormhole, not knowing that it would send her to Earth-9.

When they had left Krypton, the girls were only nine years of age. Though, they were very intelligent.

Somehow, Marley got hit into a wormhole, a disruption, if you want to be fancy, taking her a few years into the future. But, once she made it through the wormhole, a breach opened, taking her to Earth-9.

Time is different in Earth-9. So when Kara was turning older, Marley and Kara's ages, were slowly separating.

Kara got hit by a piece of the rubble too, but instead of hitting her into a wormhole, she got hit into the Phantom Zone.

The force of the hit, from the rubble, made Marley and Kara, both hit their heads very hard. But, afterwards, there was no memory that they were sisters, and Marley couldn't remember Krypton, or her childhood.

Kara had fallen to the ground, Alex running to her side. A minute or two later, she opened her eyes.

"Thank god Kara, you almost scared me to death,"

"I'm fine Alex."

"Memories?"

"Yeah I had a memory flash of when we were just leaving Krypton. I know why you are so much younger than I am, and why you were on a different earth."

"Guys, I think that it's time to go back to our earth. Mon-El and Imra have already gone back, but J'onn still needs us back at the DEO. I think this can be explained when we get back."

"How do we get back?" Kara asked, "It's not like I have my extrapolater with me."

"Cisco can do it, he breached us to where you were."

"How could I forget. CISCO," Kara yelled.

"Yes Kara?" Cisco asked, him and Barry, running to the three women.

"Can you breach us back to Earth-38?

"You leaving already?" Barry asked, hoping she would stay a while longer.

"I have to get back to my city, to stopping Reign from hurting innocent civilians. Plus, J'onn needs Alex and I at the DEO, and I need to introduce Marley to everyone."

Caitlin walked into the room, "Do you mind if maybe Barry, Cisco, and I come check up on you sometime soon? You did have a really serious injury."

"Sure thing Caitlin," she replied, "We really must be going."

Cisco opened a breach, as Kara, Marley, and Alex stepped through, taking them to Kara's apartment.

*Meanwhile, on Earth-9*

Sebastian hadn't gone back to Dalton yet. He wasn't supposed to come back from Paris a few days early. Instead of going straight back to school, he decided to stay at home, and sort through some of his old stuff.

He was quite tired, so not much of his sassy self was around, so he was quite vulnerable.

Sebastian was told a few years ago, that he was adopted, but he had no idea who his biological parents were. There were a few belongings given to the Smythes, when he was adopted. Apparently, Sebastian was four, when he was adopted, but he remembered nothing.

Hours went by, as he came across a box that read, To Sebastian. It was like he had never seen this box before, it must've been hidden.

The box contained a CD, a picture of Sebastian, when he was really young, with his real parents, and a miniature teddy bear.

Sebastian looked in one of his boxes, to find an old CD player. Since barely anyone uses CD's these days, most people have them stored away.

After putting the CD in, Sebastian layed on his bed, trying hard not to fall asleep, and pressed play.

"Hi Sebastian, this is your father, Samuel. This message shall be given to you, on your sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday, by the way, I'm sorry that your Mom and I missed twelve years of your life. It was one of the toughest decisions I've ever had to make, and I will regret it, everyday of my life. A few days after your fourth birthday, your mother, Sally, passed away, unexpectedly, in her sleep. Knowing that I couldn't look after you alone, with my job, taking up most of my time, I had to find an loving, caring family, to look after you. So I did, I found the Smythes. I had known their family for years, and they were looking to have a child. Unfortunately, they couldn't have any children. So they were happy to adopt you. Since you were only four, I had no way to look after both you, and your sister, Samantha. She was 13 when your mother passed, so she's able to stay with me for a few years, until she's old enough to look after herself. I hope that you knowing this, will give youthe answers, to all the questions you have, and I hope you live a wonderful life. Always know that the decision I made, was not because I didn't love you, it was because I loved you too much, to let you live a life with little support. Attached, is where you will find your sister, if you wish to know more, about family. Bye Sebastian.

He lay on his bed, contemplating between going to see his sister, or staying at home to sleep. He chose sleep, his sister could wait just one more day.

*Back to Earth-38*

Marley looked around, mesmerised by how cosy this place looked.

"Nice place you have Kara."

"Hey thanks Marley. Come with me, I'll show you the guest room."

"Hey, Kara?"

"Yeah Alex?" she asked, turning around, to face her.

"I'm going to the DEO. You should come by soon."

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or two."

Marley looked around the apartment, seeing pictures of Kara, with a man. She looks so happy.

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this, in the photographs?" Marley asked, both of them stopping, "You look so happy in them. But now, you look so bleak."

"That's Mon-El, he's nobody. I honestly don't know why the photos are still up."

"Did he break your heart?"

"At first, no. Something happened, and he had to leave. Turns out he travelled to the future, lived there for seven years, got married, travelled back to the past, and lived in cryogenic sleep for twelve thousand years, with his wife. So yes, he did break my heart," Kara said, putting a clear emphasis on 'his wife'.

"Wow," Marley replied, seeing how Kara got, when talking about the subject.

They walked into the guest bedroom, Marley immediately seeing a book, sitting on a small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"This book... It's the one I saw in my memory. Mom and Dad were reading it to us."

"Yeah. Weird thing is, somehow it ended up underneath the couch. No idea how that happened."

Marley giggled, "Does stuff often go missing, and end up being under the couch?"

"Actually, yes, yes it does," Kara replied.

Marley yawned, "How about you read Supertwins to me, and I can try to fall asleep."

"Sure thing.

Once upon a time..."

Five minutes later, into reading the book, Marley had fallen asleep, on Kara's shoulder. She thought it was adorable, but tried to not make a sound, as Marley looked so peaceful, and like she hadn't slept at all recently.

As Kara left the room, a sound caught her attention. It was a woman screaming for help. Kara's natural instinct was to jump out the window and save her, but instead, she tiptoed the window and tried hard to quitely jump out.

When she arrived at the place, where the scream for help originated, Kara saw a young woman, most likely, in her 20's, on the ground. The young woman had a gunshot wound to her chest, bleeding out, onto the concrete, that she lay on.

No one with a gun, was in sight. Kara quickly, and carefully carried her, to the nearest hospital, and made it back to her apartment, within a minute, accidentally waking Marley up.

"Kara?" Marley asked, as she got up and walked over to where she heard the noise.

"Oh, sorry Marley. I tried not to wake you."

"It's fine, I was half awake anyways."

Kara's phone rang, it was probably Lena. They had sceduled a lunch, for sometime this week. But it wasn't.

"Hey Alex."

"Kara, we need you down at the DEO, we have an alien loose in National City."

"Okay, Marley and I will be right there."

"Kara, I'm joking. Everyone here just wants to see you."

"Seriously Alex!" Kara replied, quietly yelling, with a mad look on her face, "Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll ask Marley if she wants to come."

Out of nowhere, Mxy appeared in front of the two women.

Well hello there Buttercup," Mxy said, walking to where Marley was standing.

Marley, and Kara, both jumped backwards, nearly crashimg into the wall behind them.

"Hi Mxy," Kara said, just loud enough, that only people in the room, could hear, "I was just about to ask Marley if she wanted to go to the DEO, so, we are kind of busy."

"Do you want to prank them?" Mxy replied.

"I bet, you have never uttered those words in your life," Kara responded, "I don't think we should."

"C'mon Kara, have a little fun, lift some weight off your shoulders," Marley said, interrupting.

"I guess. Alex did kinda do a smallish prank on me, just before, when I was on the phone. How would we prank them?"

"I would disguise myself as you, Kara Zor-El, and I would be you, and go around acting strange. Maybe I would confess my love to that horrible man, who broke your heart," Mxy said.

"I would pay money to see that," Kara replied.

"So it's settled, tell them that I didn't want to come. Kara and I will hide somewhere, so they can't see us, and we'll try our hardest to laugh as quietly as possible.

Kara, well Mxy, disguised as Kara, walked into the DEO. Kara usually flew in, but sometimes, she walked in.

"Hey Kara," Winn said, turning around from his computer screen.

"Hi Winn."

"Kara."

"Hey Alex."

"Did Marley not want to come?"

"She was busy sleeping. She seemed pretty tired."

Kara and Marley, hid out of sight, behind a wall, looking straight at Mxy, silently giggling, trying to contain all the laughter they had, bottled up inside.

Kara silently thought, "Good job Mxy. You do a really good impression of me."

Mon-El walked in, without Imra, so Mxy thought that this was the perfect time do prank him.

"Hello Mon-El"

"Uhh... Hi Kara."

"You know I'm deeply in love with you Mon-El. I don't care about your wife, I lourve you."

"Really, Kara?"

"Yes, really. More than I love my potstickers, which means, a lot," Mxy said, still pretending to be Kara.

If you listened carefully, you would hear two voices, giggling, and trying not to express their laughter.

"Kara, are you okay?" Mon-El asked.

"Never better," Mxy replied.

"You seem unlike yourself."

"Well, you know, travelling to another earth, really changes someone. It changed me."

Mxy was acting very unlike himself, which was strange. No one would ever think of seeing him, this down to earth.

Alex walked over and whispered, into Mon-El's ear, "You realise Kara is actually hiding over there, giggling."

Mon-El turned around, to see Kara stepping out from where they were hiding, Marley staying behind.

"Sorry Mon-El, we thought it was funny. Uhh... That would be Mxyzpylk, disguised as me. But he somehow did a great impression of me," Kara said.

Mxy changed back into his original form.

"Mxyzptlk. I should've known," Mon-El said.

"Well how could you? I did an amazing impression of Kara Zor-El."

"You know, I'm still mad at you, for what you did to me. Teleporting me to the DEO wearing like nothing, was not fun."

"I agree, it was not fun. It was Fun-ny."

Kara secretly rolled her eyes, at the behaviour of the two men.

"Marley, come out. You were supposed to follow me," Kara said, looking over to the corner, where the two had been hiding.

"Hi," Marley said, very softly, waving at everyone, slowly walking out, to where everyone was huddled.

"Uhh... Kara... Who is this? She looks exactly like you," Winn said, entering the semi-circled shape huddle.

"This is Marley. The rest, I'd prefer to tell to everyone, at once, instead of telling it multiple times."

"I'll tell James, and J'onn," Winn said.

"I'll go get Imra," Mon-El said.

"And, I'll get Mom," Alex told Kara.

"Kara, after this, we need to read Supertwins again. I fell asleep at the start of the book."

"Yeah, five minutes into the book, and you were fast asleep, it was kinda funny."

"Hey, stop," Marley responded, nudging Kara.

*Meanwhile, on Earth-1*

"Kara seems pretty cool, I mean, I haven't really talked to her much, but she seems so sweet," Cisco said, looking at Barry, in the Cortex, alone.

Barry unknowingly blushed. He was unaware that such thing was happening.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Iris."

"Barry, what are you blushing about?"

"I'm blushing?" Barry asked Cisco.

"Yeah dude, you started blushing just now, when we were talking about Iris."

"You guys were talking about me? What did you guys talk about?"

"How cool you are, and all," Cisco replied.

Barry just froze, he didn't know what to say, so he sped off.

"I feel like you are leaving some details out, Cisco."

Before Cisco could respond, an alarm went off.

He called Barry, wishing he didn't speed away, seconds earlier.

"Barry, the meta-human alert app went off. Meta spotted at Jitters."

"Okay... I'm on my way."

Barry rubbed his eyes, when he saw who the meta-human was. Well they aren't really a meta-human, but Barry still had to wonder how, and why he got here.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Guess again."

"Music Meister," Barry said.

"Correct," Music Meister replied.

"Why are you here? Come to teach someone another lesson?"

"Well, of course, why else would I be here?"

"What kind of lesson is this?"

"A lesson that I can't tell you. That part you have to work out, on your own. As for now, I have a city to torment."

"I'm not gonna let you."

"Yeah, like you can stop me," Music Meister replied, with sass, "I still have all the powers of Supergirl, so unless you can fly, you can't stop me."

Music Meister flew away, with Barry following him, running underneath him.

Music Meister stopped in front of a bank. Immediately, he used his heat vision, to cut the building in half.

Since it was the middle of the day, the bank was full, so Barry had to get every person out.

Half a minute later, everyone had gotten out of the bank, safely, before it collapsed. Music Meister had flown off somewhere, out of sight.

"I thought Music Meister said, that he's actually a good guy," Barry muttered to himself.

"Oh, I am," Music Meister said, flying right into Barry's face, and punching him, in the stomach.

Because Music Meister had Supergirl's powers, his punch sent Barry flying across the street.

Barry struggled to get up. Instead, he looked around, for a way to stop Music Meister.

"Music Meister, what is the lesson you are trying to teach me?"

"Like I said earlier Barry Allen, you have to work that out by yourself. For now, try and stop me."

Barry ran 5.3 miles away, ready to do the same thing he did, when his childhood bully, became a meta-human, and had skin, that turned to metal.

He ran, as fast as he could, going slightly slower, than his fastest speed. As he reached Music Meister, Barry was ready to punch, but instead of his fist, hitting Music Meister's face, it was caught, with Music Meister's hand.

Barry was flipped upside down, and punched, across the street, again. This time he was bleeding, and he had passed out.

Music Meister took this as the opportunity to start his plan. He ran over to where Barry lay, and grabbed Barry's passed out body.

People had gathered a croud, and the news were filming this.

Cisco and Iris were trying to talk to Barry, but he wouldn't respond. Caitlin was on her way, but couldn't get to S.T.A.R. Labs in time, cause by the time she had gotten there, Music Meister was opening a breach, and pushing Barry through it.

Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin, were all at S.T.A.R. Labs, watching this happen on the computer screen, seeing Barry pushed through a breach.

Cisco tried to track where the breach went, but somehow he couldn't.

"Guys, I can't track the breach. I don't know where he's been breached to," Cisco said, starting to pace, back and forwards in the Cortex.

"Cisco, stop worrying so much, we will find Barry, and he will be okay," Caitlin told him, walking over to where he had stopped, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, what Caitlin said, we'll find him, and he'll be alright. I'll go tell my Dad, and you and Caitlin, work on finding him.

The shadow looked around the corner, still hidden, and still unknown to the people around. The shadow was extremely quiet, not even someone with superhearing, would be able to hear it.

It had been following around Caitlin, everywhere she went, but she never noticed anyone following her. Though, she did stop a few times, as she felt like someone was there, but no one was in sight.

It's like this shadow, was invisible, and unseeable, to the naked eye.

The shadow watched as Iris left the Cortex, and then moved it's eyes back to Caitlin.

What no one had noticed, is that somehow, Music Meister had done something to Iris, and it was unknown to everyone. Only then, when she left, would it start coming into effect.

*Earth-38*

James and Eliza, had both arrived, at the DEO, both getting an emergency alert, that required them to get there as soon as possible. Imra, and J'onn, were already in the building, coming over to the now, big group of people.

Kara flew Eliza, from Midvale, to National City, as this would be the fastest way, for her to travel.

The reactions when they had seen Marley, was priceless. They were all so shocked, that they were speechless.

Alex hadn't heard what Kara was going to explain, so she made everyone be quiet.

Kara led everyone over to a private room, where everyone sat down. Kara and Marley stayed standing.

"So... You guys are probably wondering who this is," Kara said.

A pile of mhm's, were heard, suggesting that Kara should carry on.

"This is Marley, my sister."

Everyone was even more shocked than last time. Exept Alex, cause she already knew this part.

"Hi," Marley said, shyly waving to everyone.

"So... Only Mon-El, and Imra, know this bit. Reign dropped me off a building, and somehow, I fell through a portal, a breach, is what Cisco called it, and it took me to Barry's earth.

Mon-El and Imra came through a breach themselves, using the interdimensional extrapolater that Cisco had given to me, and helped me to recover.

I was badly wounded, and apparently, a small piece of kryptonite, was lodged somewhere in my body. Luckily Barry was able to get it out, by phasing his hand through my chest.

But, as I was recovering, Mxy here, grabbed me, and breached me to another earth. Earth-9. Where Marley was.

I found it extremely weird, when he took me to meet his 'girlfriend', and his girlfriend looked exactly like me.

At first, Barry and I thought, she was my doppelgänger, but then Mxy told us, we were sisters.

A few memory flashes, here and there, but I now remember, how Marley ended up on Earth-9."

Kara finished explaining to the group of people, and left everyone shocked and curious.

Marley had decided to go out to the main area, and show off some of her powers, which were the same as Kara's. Marley's powers were a little weaker though.

Marley landed on the ground, after hovering, slightly off the ground, not wanting to go high, incase she couldn't control her powers.

And suddenly, a breach opened, in front of everyone.

"Uhh... Guys, what is that?" James asked.

"That would be a breach," Kara responded.

"Who do you think is coming through it?" Winn asked Kara, stepping back, and away from the breach.

"I don't know. Maybe Cisco, maybe Bar-..."

Kara got interrupted, as two figures appeared through the breach, one she immediately recognised, on the ground, unconcious, the other, took a moment, to figure out.

"Blaine?" Kara's twin said, stepping closer, to get a better look, at the figure.

*Back to Earth-1*

Iris had gone to tell Joe, that Barry had gone through a breach, and that Cisco couldn't find him. Since Joe wasn't picking up his phone, she decided to take a walk, to the precinct.

On her way, she passed a young man, who looked familiar to her. Iris looked closer at the man, thinking he looked hot. For some reason, her mind, trailed off telling Joe, that Barry was in trouble and led to her thinking about this man.

"Sorry Oliver, I'm replacing you on my three list, with this hottie," she muttered, quietly.

If only, she could see knew who it was...


	7. Westallen Shot Through the Heart

A gust of wind blew through Iris's face, as she admired the man sitting inside CC Jitters. She knew that she had seen him before, but was unsure due to time.

So, she stepped inside, and walked beside the man sitting there, who was enjoying his cup of Flash.

"Hi," Iris greeted.

"Ahh... Hello?" the man spoke.

"You look hot... I mean familiar. Do I know you?" Iris said in embarrassment.

"Ah... Yeah, I feel this kind of déjà vu too. If that's what you're asking," he said.

"Yeah."

There was a few moments of silence between them, until Iris sat on the opposite chair in front of him, and finally recognized his face.

"Omg! I didn't recognize you Dominic!"

"Hey... Ahh... Iris Ann West, right? Gosh it's been a while," Dominic said.

FLASHBACK*

Iris was sitting on the bench with her laptop, watching funny cat videos, and a new student, Dominic, was looking for a place to sit. He saw a free seat beside Iris, and went to sit next to her.

"Hi," Dominic greeted.

"Hey, you're a new student right? I'm Iris," Iris said, shaking hands with Dominic, who looked sort of uncomfortable.

"Umm... Can I sit here?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Thanks! by the way I'm Dominic," he said.

"Whoa! Nice name. I had a friend when I was younger called Dominic. Though I called him Dom Dom," Iris said, giving a half-smile.

He laughed, "I have never heard of anyone being called Dom Dom."

Iris closed her laptop, and began talking to him.

Since that day on, they both started hanging out and texting each other, day and night.

Iris didn't tell Barry, 'cause she thought he might overreact, due to falling for a guy whose parents kept transferring often.

One day Dominic's parents got transferred to Star City, and it was Dominic's final day in college with Iris.

"Hey Rissie, why the long face?" Dominic asked.

"Do you really have to go? I mean you can stay with me. My father and Barry, they are very caring people," Iris replied.

Dominic's eyes saddened, "I know they are, but I need to go. Besides, we have each other's numbers, so we could chat whenever we want or call each other."

"I know..."

Holding Iris's hands, Dominic looked her in the eyes, trying to look serious.

"If you're sad, watch cat videos," he said, trying not to laugh.

At this, Iris lightly smacked his right shoulder, "Dom, you better stop teasing me or else-"

"Or else what?" Dominic asked.

"Or else I will make you wish I wasn't here."

"But I'll always want you here, no matter what happens."

"I care about you Dom, you are my best friend, even Barry isn't as close to me as you are. Except he still doesn't know. Barry sees me sneak out the window at night, but thankfully he has never asked why, or told on me."

"Those nights were the best, we'd stay up watching cars drive down the street, and look up at the sky," Dominic replied, watching Iris's eyes start to tear up, "Hey, Rissie, you'll be fine without me. You have Barry, he will be there for you, but only if you are willing to let him in."

PRESENT*

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"Well, I came here to fish for some meta news," Dominic replied.

"Oh."

"How are you Iris?" Dominic asked.

"Still going strong after 10 years." she answered.

Just before Dominic was going to ask her something, the barista who was passing by, accidentally spilled coffee on him.

"I'm so sorry sir. Here let me help you," The barista said.

"No it's fine. Iris please excuse me," Dominic said, pushing the chair out from the table.

He went to the bathroom, where strange symbols began to form on his forehead. It was clear DeVoe had taken control now.

After a minute or two, he went back where Iris was sitting.

"Iris, shall we go for a walk? Gives us time to catch up," Dominc asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied, excited to be with her long-lost best friend.

Iris and Dominic were walking in Central City park. It was a bright sunny day, fit for a picnic. They stopped by the lake where there was a man selling refreshments.

"How is it?" Dominic asked.

"It's pretty good. Wonder why I-"

Iris started feeling a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?' Dominic asked.

"Y...yeah." She replied.

"It doesn't look like you are in a stable condition," he said, as Iris grew weaker every passing second.

"Domi-"

"Iris!"

Iris fell to the ground, where Dominic picked her up, and carry her to his van. Her dizziness much have come from the refreshments that she was enjoying.

The question is, what was so special about that drink, that only she fainted while the others are fine...?

EARTH-38*

Stepping nearer to the figures that laid on the DEO floor, Kara recognized that it was Barry, and Music Meister, who looked very similar to Blaine.

"What are they doing here?" she mumbled.

"God he's heavy," Alex said, lifting up Barry.

"He eats thousands of calories a day, what would you expect?" Kara said.

"Is that Blaine?" Marley asked.

"No. We call him Music Meister," Kara replied.

Both Music Meister and Barry were laid on DEO'S beds next to each other. After a few minutes Music Meister gained consciousness, though Barry was still out.

"Where?- Oh. Hello Kara Zor-El. Hope you're having a lovely day," Music Meister said.

"Why are you here? What lesson are to teaching us this time?" Kara asked.

"Nothing big, just 'put a little love in your heart'," Music Meister replied.

They were interrupted by Barry who started to yawn.

Stretching his back and neck, Barry said "Where am I? Kara? What's Music Meister doing here?"

"Ok, I gotta go, so bye. Catch you two later, when you've learned your lesson," Music Meister said, as a breach opened behind him and joyfully danced into the breach.

"Wait!" both Kara and Barry spoke at once.

"What do you think is the lesson this time?" Barry asked.

"Probably love?" Kara replied.

"Don't think so... He cut a building in half, and punched me in the stomach," Barry said

Suddenly there was a breach forming in the middle of DEO. Mon-El and Imra ran to witness it.

"Oh hey Barry. Did not see you there," Mon-El spoke.

Inside the breach came a blue-ish, crazy haired guy. He wore the same type of suit that Mon-El and Imra were in.

"Hello 21st century creations. My name is Brainiac-5. Half computer, half organic life-form, all coluan and not to brag but... a 12th level intellect. My name is Quarrel Docks, but the Legionnaires just call me Brainy."

"So your name is Brainy?" Barry asked.

"Should I repeat it again. Ok. My name is Braini-" Brainiac was cut off by Mon-El.

"He's one of the members of the Legion of Superheros," Mon-El explained.

"So what are you doing here, BRAINY?" Kara said, turning to face Brainy.

"Well I'm here to help you to fight Reign," he said.

"Why didn't you come with them in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Well, Mon-El woke me from hypersleep," Brainy replied.

"Whoa! I've never seen someone like you before," Marley spoke.

"I'm quite unique in my own way. By the way, why do you look like Supergirl?" Brainy asked, putting a fake confused face on, almost making it seem legit.

"I'm her twin sister, lost due to Krypton's was explosion," Marley explained.

Brainy turned to face Barry, "Who is this man dressed in a red suit with golden lightning designs, and wow, love the boots!"

"Me? I'm Barry Allen, fastest man alive," Barry said.

"And...?"

"Eh... I'm from Earth-1."

"Hmm... and what's your superhero name?" Brainy asked.

Twisting his lip, Barry spoke, "The Flash."

"The Flash. I've heard that somewhere."

"Brainy, he doesn't know yet so... It's best to keep it to ourselves," Mon-El told him.

"Okey Dokey," Brainy replied.

"So, what do your friends call you?" Brainy asked.

"Barry..."

"So... You're saying that your 'original' name is... Well, Barry Allen," Brainy spoke.

"Well, my 'original' name is Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Oh so that's how Bart got his name!" Brainy exclaimed, finally finding the answer to the question he could never figure out.

"BRAINY!" Mon-El and Imra said, at the same time.

"Sorry," was all Brainy could say.

Barry looked confused at how these three were acting after Brainy gave some easter eggs to the future.

"So what should I call you, Mr Bartholomew Henry Barry Flash Allen?" Brainy asked.

"Call me Barry, just Barry please?" Barry answered.

"Okay."

Suddenly there was a attack on National City park.

"We need Supergirl," Alex said.

Kara ripped her shirt and was about to fly through the window, when Mon-El said, "We'll come with you. Just in case something happens. We can't lose you again."

"I'll come with you," Barry said.

"Barry, you have no idea what we're facing now." Mon-El said

"I've been to multiple earths, fought the greatest speedsters, and you think I'm not capable to fight Reign?"

"It's not that Barry, I think you're not as strong as we are," Mon-El told him.

"Hey, Barry is strong, stronger than you are, and if he wants to come, let him," Kara said on behalf of Barry.

Mon El looked down, "I'm sorry Barry."

'It's okay dude. I'm sorry too." Barry said

"Brainy right?" Winn asked Brainy.

"That would be me. "Oh, and who are you?"

"Call me Winn."

"Wine?" Brainy echoed.

"No. It's W-i-n-n."

"Oh... Winn. I see."

Alex looked at Barry before they left. There was something strange how Barry was reacting when Kara stood up for him. It almost feels like... Oh no!

When they reached the park, they saw Reign pulling out some trees.

"Oh she going gardening, oh sweet," Barry said.

Only Kara was laughing, "That's funny."

"Guys this is no time for jokes."

"Okay," The scarlet speedster and the girl of steel said, in unison.

Reign threw trees, benches and other things that she could find at them.

"Reign, please listen to me. This is not who you are. You and I both want the same thing, we don't have to be enemies," Kara said.

"Since when have Kryptonians learned peace?" Reign asked.

"Since we learned humanity," Kara replied.

Reign fought with Kara, Mon-El, and Imra but failed to defy her. Suddenly Barry had an idea. Barry ran as fast as he could to the edge of National City.

"What is he doing?" Mon-El asked.

"Super Sonic Punch!" Kara exclaimed.

"Eh?" Mon-El said.

Barry stormed towards the city, as red and golden lightning accompanied him from behind. Everyone thought that he was going to attack from the front, but he did it from behind, where he knocked out Reign.

After a few seconds, Reign regained her consciousness, but there was something strange about her actions.

"Where am I? Supergirl? Who are you guys?" Reign asked.

"Reign it's okay. Just breathe." Kara assured her.

"But...but how? I was at ca- a...a-and-"

"Everything is okay." Kara confronting her.

Then she returned to Reign and flew off.

EARTH 1*

Iris woke up in a lab where it was cold, and saw she was laid on a bed where her head, hands and feet were tied. Soon Dominic arrived.

"Had quite a knock out Mrs Allen?" Dominic asked.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Iris asked, curiously looking at Dominic

"Oh I'm not Dominic. I'm the man who had Mr Allen on trials," DeVoe answered.

"Clifford DeVoe! I thought you were dead," Iris said, very confused.

"Well I'm not," DeVoe replied, smiling.

"But why in Dominic's body?" Iris asked.

"Because I knew what happened between you two," he said, giving a wink to Iris.

DeVoe stood behind Iris with a remote. The green light flickered on the remote, meaning that it was ready. The machine was ready for use.

Dominic brainwashed Iris. She was unconscious for hours, but when she woke up, she found herself in a comfortable bed, with the finest mattress. She didn't remember anything that happened in the last four years, but she remembers, her and Dominic were in college together.

What will happen? Will Iris be okay? What's going on with Kara and Barry?

 ** _Written by @Vrisita_**


	8. Destroyed

"You're getting pretty good at this," Kara commented, as Marley avoided Kara's punches.

"Thank you. I have the best teacher," Marley replied, slowly getting out of breath.

"No problem."

Mon-El walked into the room, staring at Kara, waiting to ask about Brainy's whereabouts.

"Hey Kara have you seen Brainy recently?" he asked.

"No I haven't," she said, dodging one of Marley's blows, "You should ask Winn. Those two have the same mental capacity."

"Okay," Mon-El replied.

"Hey Marley! I also have a question for you too," Mon-El said, greeting her.

"For me? Okay what is it?" Marley asked.

"Have you seen Mxyptlk?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, he's currently not on Earth right now. He'll probably come back this afternoon or so," she replied.

"Thanks. Oh, and keep up with the good work beating Kara," Mon-El mentioned.

"Hey! I kicked your arse quite well," Kara said, calling out loudly.

"It still pains you know," Mon-El replied, smirking.

Kara's eyes went a little softer, as she remembered the memories before Mon-El left.

Mon-El immediately realised and walked to the door.

"OK see you two around," he said.

Marley saw Kara's weird behavior after Mon-El left. She already knows the story but she's still curious about what her sister feels about him.

"Hey you alright?' Marley asked.

Kara said, sweeping her tears, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just... things are so different now. Remembering those memories just, just makes me wish I could go back time and change what happened. But I know I can't, because I don't want to mess with time. Messing with time is a bad thing."

"You should tell Barry that," Marley said, trying to sound humourous.

"Nah, he's too busy messing up his timeline."

"Of course he is. By the way he seems to be a really nice person, and you've known him for quite a while now," Marley said.

"I think I know what your intentions are but he's married so... yeah not a chance," Kara told her.

"But what if he wasn't married, hmm?" Marley said, being mysterious.

"Well I suppose I would've... possibly dated him."

"Hmm... Good to know. Oh and I ship you with him," Marley chucked.

"Are you should you're my twin?" Kara asked.

"Positive," Marley replied.

"I mean he has good looks, is really smart and is a meta-human with superspeed, but we live on different Earths. I guess part of me has a small crush on him, but I still am in love with Mon-El," Kara added.

Marley's mouth and eyes opened wide, "You have a small crush on him? You two look cute so cute together. You've known each other for so long, and you know do much about him. I don't even know that much about Mxy."

"Wait really?"

"You're curious now," Marley remarked.

"Yes I am. And for your information, you haven't told me you and Mxyptlk's tales."

"Oh so let's go back down memory lane," Marley joked.

"First let's sit. My legs are hurting me," Kara said.

"As you wish."

"Now begin please," Kara said

"Okay," Marley nodded.

*MARCH 20 2016*

It was just a few months after Marley had started the new high school year, when Mxyptlk a.k.a Max Thomas Wood came. Clean shaved, dark brown, curly hair, light brown eyes and an adorable smile.

Mxyzptlk moved into the neighborhood where Marley's apartment was.

The first encounter happened when he was singing in the shower, which was the opposite side of their apartment.

Marley knocked on the wall, "Could you keep it down please!"

"Sure," Mxyzptlk mumbled from the other side.

After a few moments of silence, he began again.

"I came in like a wrecking ball," Mxyzptlk sang in a girlish tone.

"Oh no."

Knocking on the wall again "Excuse me! Let me shower in peace!"

"Sorry!" came from the other side.

After all was done and dusted, both got ready for the day and walked out of their apartments.

As Marley was locking the door of her apartment, she noticed him. Standing there struggling with his keys, trying to close his door.

"Hey, you need some help?" Marley asked.

Mxyzptlk didn't say anything and looked at her. She looks like Kara. OMFG! How can she be here? Mxyzptlk thought.

"Excuse me?" Marley asked again. Mxyzptlk didn't reply as before.

Marley took the keys from his hands and locked his door, slowly passing his keys back, distracted by the look he was giving her.

"Are you even going to say THANK YOU?" Marley asked sounding really pissed off.

"Umm... I'm sorry. I... What's your name?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Marley. Marley Rose," she replied

Yes she is, Mxyzptlk thought, "Thank you Marley Rose."

"Just Marley is fine. What's your name?"

Now it was her turn to ask him.

"Max Thomas Wood," he replied.

"Like a CW actor. By the way Max you have killer voice. I expect you sing outside the shower too," she teased.

"Well of course ma'am," he smirked.

"Can I ask you something else?" Mxyptlk asked.

"Yes?"

Mxyzptlk thought of asking her about her parents, and about her family who she is living with now. But he resisted the need to ask her. Maybe he should start slow and then build up the bond with her.

"Where's Mr Will Schuester's class?" he asked instead.

"Oh, so you're going to his class. Me too. C'mon let's go. This way," Marley replied.

"Lead the way blossom."

"What?"

"I have a habit of calling beautiful girls cute and fluffy names," Mxyzptlk told her.

"Oh well no one has called me by anything else other than Marley. It's kinda nice to have a nickname," Marley spoke.

"Trust me. I don't usual call girls by cute names. Well except there was that one girl that I used to call buttercup but she belongs to someone else." Mxyzptlk said.

"Who?" Marley asked curiously.

"You'll see. Someday," he mumbled.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"Nothing, I said nothing."

Mxyzptlk couldn't stop thinking about Kara and that horrible Daxamite, Mon-El. It was him that was stopping Mxy from getting Kara. Mxy had a second chance though. Kara's doppelgänger, Marley, would be perfect for him.

How were they doppelgängers? Mxyzptlk thought to himself. Marley must've crashed on Earth from this universes Krypton.

"Oh so that's how you met Mxyzptlk," Kara commented.

"Yeah." Marley said.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked.

"Yes I am."

*Elsewhere*

It was a sunny day in National City. Everything was so wonderful, the air, the views, and the rush of people heading to their work. But something was missing. Someone was missing.

Alex was walking towards her car. She'd been having a hard time moving on. She can't stop thinking that Maggie might've already found someone. Better than her perhaps.

Anyways, she continued walking, stopping right outside a coffee shop.

She enters the shop and stands in the line. After a few minutes, she finally reached the counter.

"Hello madam. What do you like to order today?"

"Simple black coffee would be nice."

"Okay. You seem a bit tense. Breakup?"

"Yeah, but that happened about five months ago." Alex replied.

"Well if you wanna hangout sometime, you know where to come. It isn't like this coffee shop is moving anyday soon. Oh and Miss, here's your simple black coffee."

"Thank you. By the way I'm Alex. "

"Isabella."

"Ok I gotta go. I'll be back for another coffee tomorrow."

"I might see you tomorrow then," Isabella said.

At the DEO, Winn and Brainy were at war. A huge war! Which didn't last long. Thanks to Barry.

"No! See that's not how it works! " Winn said

"Your theories are wrong. It should be like this!" Brainy exclaimed.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Guys! Stop shouting, my ears are hurting." Barry said.

"Okay. Fine." both geniuses replied.

"By the way what were you two fighting about?" Barry asked.

"About how you can breach yourself into the speed force and absorb the energy that it releases," Winn said.

"That part is correct but you can also see the future, past and present," Brainy added.

"Both of you are correct. The speedforce does both of your theories. Now please stop shouting, " Barry said.

"Yeah you guys are so annoying," Mon-El said, walking up from behind.

"Sorry," both responsed.

"Hey Brainy I need to talk to you," Mon-El told him.

"Coming."

Brainy followed Mon-El out of the main area, where Winn looked as though he had tons of questions to ask Barry.

"Hmm... Barry, obviously I haven't time traveled or breaches myself to different Earths, but I really wanna know how it feels. I mean your life as a speedster, Kara's as Supergirl, and very soon Marley's gonna join the team. So what's it like to be able to do all these super cool things?" Winn asked.

"Well it's awesome. Your whole life changes and it's very hard to cope with at first, but as you start training and learning more about your powers, it gets easier. You have amazing friends to help you, you'll but amazed how much you are capable of. Travelling to different Earths is fun. You are able you see your doppelgangers and it's weird cause what you're doing here is completely the opposite there."

"Cool. I wish I had super powers."

"Hey, you help Kara and the Legion, you're a superhero to them," Barry commented

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like mine are my whole team, and my wife."

"Thanks man. But Brainy still gets on my nerves."

"It happens. On my Earth, Harry and Cisco basically kill each other. "

"Whoa."

Suddenly there was a bluish black smoke effect, and a breach opened. Mxyzptlk was back.

"Hello everyone!" Mxyzptlk greeted.

"Hi," Both Winn and Barry greeted back.

"So what happened while I was gone," Mxyzptlk asked.

"Marley has improved a lot in her training with Kara, and she needs to be tested. Oh and Mon-El wanted to talk to you for some particular reason," Winn replied.

"Thanks for the information Wine." Mxyzptlk said

"It's Winn! Why does everyone get my name wrong. It isn't that hard."

"Sorry. Thanks for the information WINN," Mxyzptlk corrected.

"Yeah whatever." Winn whispered.

"Hey, Larry Allen," Mxyzptlk said.

"Barry Allen, " Barry corrected.

"Barry. Why do you guys have names tha are so hard to pronounce?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"What?! Yours is harder. Mix-sea-peel-tlk," Barry replied

"Mxy-zpt-lk," Mxyzptlk corrected.

"Do you see that now?" Winn asked.

"Yeah but that's what you expect from a 5th dimensional creature," Mxyzptlk replied.

"Never mind," Winn said.

"Oh and have you two seen Marley?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"She went to eat. She'll be back in a few minutes," Winn said.

"They're here," he said, surprised to see them back so soon.

"I spoke to soon," Winn whispered.

"Hey guys," Kara spoke.

"Hi everyone!" Marley said.

"Hi beautiful," Mxyzptlk greeted Marley.

"Mxyzptlk I need to talk to you about something so..."

Kara pointed to the corner.

"Sure. I'll be back sweetie," Mxyzptlk told Marley.

"Mxyzptlk, I think Winn has told you that Marley has been training, and she has improved a lot," Kara pointed out.

"Yeah he did."

"Well it turns out she is capable of more than me. So I was wondering if..."

Kara stopped talking.

"What?" Mxyzptlk curiously asked.

"We should test her. I have examined her, and her powers work best when she's angry. Like burning hot angry."

"So you want me to make her angry so we can see if she's capable to go on the field with you. "

"Exactly," Kara said.

"Okay. What should I do?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Well..."

It was 6:00 in the evening. Kara had gone to Catco to update her work. The only people left were Mxyzptlk and Marley. Now it was time for Kara's plan. Hopefully it works.

"Blossom. We need to talk," Mxyzptlk said trying to make a sad face.

"What about? " Marley asked.

"Our relationship," he replied, still keeping that sad face.

"What about our relationship?" Marley asked seriously.

"I mean... I didn't want to end it this way. I-I mean your nice and sweet but..." Mxyzptlk said, trying to contain his laughter, "But..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Now I kno--" but before Mxyzptlk could complete his sentence, he was thrown out of the building by Marley.

"I hate you Kara Zor-El," Mxyzptlk muttered.

"Mxy!" Marley cried angrily.

"Oh god. Ouch! "

After a few lasers, punches and being thrown around all over the city, Mxyzptlk finally landed in front of Catco, where Kara was watching Mxyzptlk get beaten up.

For a few minutes she enjoyed it, but realised this was not going to end well.

She wanted to sneak out of Catco but Lena got to her first.

"Hey... Lena. I gotta go, my sister just called me and she's... She's having relationship problem," Kara said, trying to lie.

"I thought Alex broke up with Maggie a long time ago," Lena replied.

"Not her, " Kara said.

"You have another sister?"

"Hehe... Something like that." Kara muttered to herself.

"I didn't know you had a sister besides Alex."

"Neither did I." Kara whispered.

"Umm..."

*BANG*

"What was that?" Lena asked, looking through the window.

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go," Kara said.

"Why does she look like you, and is throwing things at that man?" Lena asked again.

"I actually don't know."

"Let me call Supergirl to prevent this misfortune from happening."

Kara finally sneaked out peacefully.

She changed, and flew over to Marley, where Mxyzptlk was almost half naked.

"Marley!"

"Marley!"

"What?!" Marley asked.

"Mxy isn't trying to break up with you." Kara said.

What!" Marley yelled, putting down the car.

"Well... We actually planned this to see your capabilities, and if you are ready to go with me," Kara said.

"What have I done?"

"Let's go home and talk," Kara said.

"Okay."

"Someone please carry me, " Mxyzptlk cried out in pain.

"C'mon," Marley said, carrying him bridal style.

After they reached Kara's apartment, Mxyzptlk got cleaned up, and they all sat on the couch in her living room.

"Who would like to start?" Marley asked.

"Me," Kara said.

"Okay. Start. "

"Okay, so I told Mxy that we need to test you, and as you see you're stronger than me. Your anger determines your strength. I also think you're ready to go with me now. "

"Really?!" Marley asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Kara replied with a smile.

"Yay!!! Max please forgive me."

"You're forgiven blossom. But..."

"But what?" Marley asked.

"You need to take me to the hair salon in the morning and fix my hair that your laser burned," Mxyzptlk said.

"Okay," Marley said laughing.

"You're lucky only your hair got burned Mxy," Kara told him.

"I know," Mxyzptlk said.

"Ouch. Don't touch it. You need to fix it somehow. I can't live with it like this. It's my precious locks, please fix it," Mxyzptlk said.

"Yes sir," Marley said playfully.

The next morning everything was back to normal. Marley couldn't wait to go with Kara and fight all the bad guys.

"Is there any crime going on, or sign of Reign?" Marley asked

"Nope, a quiet morning," Winn replied.

Marley groaned.

"Oh look, there's your first catch." Winn said.

"What is it?" Marley asked.

"There's a robber at the National City bank."

"Marley I'm coming with you. I don't want you to go crazy and burn someones hair." Kara said, interrupting.

"Good idea."

"Before you go. Marley, I present you with my latest and greatest suit that I have been working on," Winn said, showing off her new suit.

"Whoa, thanks Winn, " Marley said

The suit was white itself, with light blue strips off the shoulder, the cape was also light blue with the another side with a bit darker shade of it and the symbol was a gradient from light to dark shades of blue.

"Now I am jealous," Kara remarked.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Marley asked.

"Lead the way," Kara said.

Both of the siblings reached the National City Bank and got down to business. Marley did all the work, since Kara was just there to assist her. She concluded that Marley can go without her now.

"Well done," Kara told Marley.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Marley said, and Kara hugged her tight, "Kara, that is a little too tight."

"Sorry."

"Let's go back to DEO and tell everyone how well we did," Marley said.

"Okay."

Back at the DEO Marley explained everything that happened back in the bank.

"Winn what's my superhero name?" Marley asked.

"Ahh... Supergirl. Cause both of you are twins so you can't have different names." Winner explained, "I don't know, I don't usually come up with superhero names."

"Okay, but like together we're like supertwins?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Winn confirmed.

"Yay. I'm so excited to be working with you Kara."

"Me too." Both sisters hugged, this time, Kara didn't hug Marley as tight.

After a few minutes Alex came.

"Hi guys, sorry for coming late. What happened?" Alex asked.

"Well Marley went on her first mission and succeeded. Now we have more power than Reign does," Kara replied.

"That's great," Alex remarked.

"Where were you?" Winn asked.

"Hmm... Nowhere," Alex replied.

"Don't lie to me," Winn said

"Alright! I was drinking coffee."

"With...?"

"Isabella," Alex said.

"Ha. I knew," Winn said proudly.

"Shut up," Alex ordered.

"That's great Alex. You're finally moving on," Kara said.

"Thanks for the support."

"Anytime," Kara told her.

After analyzing the environment surrounding her, she got up and went downstairs,where she found breakfast already been prepared for her. She quietly creeped over to where it lay, making sure she wasn't stepping into any kind of trap. The food was piping hot, almost like it was just made.

After eating, she went to the room she had found herself in earlier, and got changed into some casual clothes that were laying on a dresser, in the corner of the room. Just as she finished getting changed, someone knocked at her door.

Iris rushed to the door and opened it.

"Morning Rissie," Dominic greeted.

"Morning Dominic," she greeted back.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Wonderful. It's like I haven't slept for ages," Iris replied.

"I hope you had all good dreams."

"Yeah. I don't know but I have a strange feeling about you. And-" she was cut off when she saw the ring on her ring finger, "Where did this come from?"

"Well... I may have slipped it on while you were sleeping," Dominic lied.

"Dominic!" Iris cried.

Iris invited Dominic inside.

*Phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Clifford where are you? I'm worried," Marlize asked, fearfully.

"Don't be," DeVoe told her.

"I've got some news. You might want to check this out yourself," she said.

"I'm coming."

"What happened D?" Iris asked.

"My job. I need to go. See you in the evening Rissie,"

"Yeah. Bye," Iris replied.

"Hello Marlize," DeVoe said.

"Clifford where were you? I thought..."

"You thought that Barry Allen had kidnapped me?" DeVoe asked.

"Something like that."

"Well good news. Mr. Allen isn't in Central City," DeVoe said.

"Then where is he?"

"He's visiting his friend on Earth-38."

"That's good, it'll keep him busy. "

"Yes it will."

"But how will Team Flash find the 3 missing metas, without Mr. Allen? And there is no current news about Iris," Marlize told him.

"Yes there's no news about her. Maybe she's hiding."

"Did she go with Barry?"

"I'm afraid not. But I'll find out... Soon." DeVoe replied.

*Earth-38*

Winn kept teasing Alex all day long, but she finally threw a punch at him. From that moment on, Winn was completely silent.

About an hour later, there was a alert about Reign and Purity destroying National City... Again.

Winn called Kara and Marley, "Calling the Supertwins."

Both sister rushed into DEO.

"What's up Winn?" Marley asked.

"Reign and Purity are destroying properties and approaching towards Catco!" Winn explained.

"We're on it," Kara said.

"We'll come as backups," Alex told her.

"Thanks. We'll meet you there."

*Two hours earlier*

"Yes Ruby, I'll be home in time for dinner. I promise I won't be late. I'm just finishing up some stuff at work. See you soon."

The cellphone rattled as it hit the desk. Sam had work to do, and hoped that no one, especially Lena would interrupt her at such a busy time.

But, she thought that too soon.

"Hey Sam, are you busy right now?" Lena asked, walking over to Sam's desk.

"Nope, not at all," she lied.

"Great, I need you to do something for me. As a friend, not as a work thing."

"Name it."

"I want to know if you want to go to this Art Gala tonight, I asked Kara, but she said that she had something on with her sister."

"With Alex?"

"That's the weird thing. No."

"I didn't realise she had another sister."

"Neither did I. And with the Art Gala thing, it's fine if you can't go."

"I'd actually love to go. But I made plans with Ruby. I've been spending a lot of extra time here, and I promised I'd be home for dinner tonight."

"That's fine, I'll just ask James instead," Lena said, putting a fakeish smile on her face, "I hope he isn't busy."

The sound of sirens rung through Sam's ears. She turned to look out the window, to see nothing there. It was a quiet time of the day, but usually you wouldn't hear sirens this high up in L. Corp.

Her eyes flashed red, as she turned from bubbly Sam, to vicious and fearless Reign.

Nothing could stop all the thoughts rushing through her mind, telling her that a worldkiller, Purity, was nearby, trying to figure out her purpose.

Reign landed in front of the woman, who was only half Purity. The other half, Julia, was trying to stay in control, slowly losing.

Purity was gaining control. Nothing could stop the world killers.

*Present time*

Winn had given the Supertwins an area of places that had been effected by the worldkillers.

Nothing could stop the wind blowing in Kara's face, as Marley trailed her, flying fast to the scene of where it happened. No one was around. It was like the whole city was empty.

So... When they flew around these areas, they were amazed to find...

Written by @Vrisita (and moi)

and poorly edited by moi


End file.
